


At least we got magic

by Nataco



Category: Lovecraft Country (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27109075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nataco/pseuds/Nataco
Summary: Leti goes to Christina's mansion to get her sister. Post finale.* i am sorry in advance
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	At least we got magic

**Author's Note:**

> Writing the follow up to the modern au and now because so many asked mapping out a possible part for the family fic. But while thinking of ideas I've had this since last night stored in my brain figured I'd write it down and share it. Sorry there's very little proof reading on this one.

Leti stares at the mansion sitting behind a perfectly manicured lawn. Dark is how it feels to be sitting in Woody staring up at this thing.

"Is this it," she asks Ji-ah sitting in the back seat.

"Yes," Ji-ah nods, and Leti gives Hippolyta a look that says ill be back soon.

She sneaks her way up the driveway and to a window. Gripping a small stone she plucked from the driveway she quickly breaks the glass. It's so late that no one should be up in the neighboring houses. It takes work but she hoists herself through the window into a living room. The house looks more like a home inside but it's quiet.

Dead quiet. Dead, Leti swallows the word in her stomach and walks through the house quickly. Looking for a basement door, she finds it. The handle is frigid iron and she prepares herself for what she might see. Prepares herself to see her sisters body and the tears sit in her eyes. She prays to herself as she opens the door, taking each step one by one. Part of her has her squeezing her eyes shut as she clings to the stairwell. The sound of a breathing machine inflating in the distance but its oh so quiet.

Opening her eyes blurry with tears Leti walks towards a small light that is on. She rubs her cheeks covered in tears with the back of her hand. Her shoulders shaking with apologies she will never have enough of for her sister. Struggling to prepare herself she exhales and feels her ears pop.

A pop that result in the sound of Ruby's voice humming. Humming a song she used to hum to get Leti to sleep. Leti wonders if she is hallucinating or seeing the dead again when she turns around. Ruby is at the foot of a bed humming. Her hand clenching that of dead William's body.

"Ru...Ruby," Leti runs over to her sister looking around for answers. Her hands wrap around her sister from behind. Warm, Ruby is so warm and it makes new tears leak from Leti's eyes. Her sister was alive, in an entirety of a fucking disaster, loosing the man she loved and gaining magic. Her family was still alive not only in her belly but her arms too. Ruby stops humming and Leti pulls back to see the sadness in her sisters face.

Ruby turns her head from looking at William, "Is Atticus...."

Leti lets her tears continue to fall shaking her head. She was not ready to say those words. Not ready to say what her heart already knew.

"So she's...." Ruby sighs her head dipping to William's hand. She woke up from whatever state Christina put her in just after the witching hour. The hours ticked by and she knew no one was coming home that night. No one she could yell and fight and curse at. Be angry and ask her why. She was just surrounded by open books and a house full of knowledge and money. And William.

Leti feels angry that Ruby is even asking her about that bitch. That bitch who stole her fucking son's father but she manages the words for Ruby not anyone else. "She's dead or probably still in those woods dying." Good riddance Leti feels but the look on Ruby's face does make her start to think if something else could have been done. Would there have been another way to teach that witch a lesson instead of sitting her under a rock. Maybe but maybe not.

Ruby let's go of William's hand and hates whatever conflict is in her heart. She chose her sister and her unborn nephew, there should be no conflict, but there is. Standing up off the bed she reaches out for her sister. Ruby let's the tears she's been holding all night long fall, "Was it worth it?"

Leti shrugs, because loosing Tic meant gaining a world of possibility, possibility unmatched. She chuckles out wetly through her tears, "He gave us magic."


End file.
